U-shaped frame gate assemblies are particularly popular in homes to block off an area for a child and/or pet. They are quick to install and can be secured without having to install unsightly permanent hardware into the opening of a doorframe causing unnecessary damage to the doorframe.
However, the problem with conventional U-shaped gate assemblies is that they introduce the unsafe potential for a passerby to trip as they walk through the gate. That is, the lower frame member of the gate assembly that extends across the threshold of a doorway is obtrusive and inconspicuously projects upward from the floor causing a dangerous hazard to persons passing through the open gate. The same problem is exacerbated when a U-shape gate assembly is installed at the top of a stairway, thereby increasing the chances of a terrible accident.
By way of conventional illustration, FIGS. 12 and 13 show a conventional safety gate 150 for use in a doorframe. The frame 110 of the conventional gate 150 is substantially U-shaped and includes a pair of upwardly extending arms 112, 114 attached to a lower cross member 116. A gate panel 118 is pivotally attached at one end to the arm 114. FIG. 12 shows the conventional gate 150 in a pre-installed state in which the lower cross member 116 is a large inflexible frame member. In this state, both of the arms 112, 114 extend away from the lower cross member 116 at a slight outward angle in directions 120 and 121, respectively.
As shown installed in a doorframe 120 in FIG. 13, the slight angle in the arms 112, 114 is compressed and provides an opposing spring force to wedge the gate 150 within the doorframe 120. A force is provided to bend the arms 112, 114 inward such that they extend perpendicular from the inflexible lower cross member 116. The securing force is a friction force that secures the conventional gate 150 in the doorframe 120 and prevents children and/or animals from exiting through the conventional gate 150.
As shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, the lower cross member 116 is purposely designed to be rigid and inflexible so that it does not bend during installation. In order to provide a lower cross member 116 that is sufficiently rigid to withstand any bending and/or significant deformation during installation, the lower cross member 116 has conventionally been designed to be quite large and bulky. The conventional height of the lower cross member 116 in the industry extends upward typically in a range between 1⅛ inches to 2 inches. This height in most instances is larger than the height of a toe of a barefoot person, and in many instances larger than the toe portion of a person wearing a shoe. Unfortunately, the conventionally large lower cross member 116 across the threshold of the doorframe 120 obtrusively projects from the floor unsafely causing the dangerous tripping hazard.
Although various solutions have been proposed, none available has effectively solved this dangerous problem.